


Love Bites

by SCP_1471



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Biting, Bloodletting, F/F, Furry, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, Petplay, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: Sometimes all you need to de-stress from some nasty thoughts is an intimate moment with your lovely vampire girlfriend.





	Love Bites

Oh gods, the feeling was indescribable… Just the light pinch, like a needle, then the sudden rush of numbness through your whole body. Then… it hit. That… you can’t even describe it. It’s just- so fucking good. Like melting into a puddle of euphoria and bliss. It’s addicting, it absolutely is, yet it never seems to stop feeling just as good as the last time.

Then her fangs pulled out, and the lightheadedness hits you like a truck. Your knees wobbled, and you collapsed. But you didn’t go anywhere. Her arms held you up, no matter how much it felt like you should be on the floor right now. At least from your experience with this, you knew lying down would be a thing very soon. This close, you could feel the body against yours heat up.

“That’s it. There we go, come on. Let’s get you into bed.” Those strong yet delicate arms were like a vice on you, but never so much that it was uncomfortable, and the wings stretching up from her hands draped over you like a warm bedsheet. And in your daze you could feel yourself moving. Moving to bed, which was your first guess. And right you were, as soon you felt the warm, electric blanket of your bed on your back, and a familiar weight on top of you.

In a bit of an awkward, snuggly scramble, you were in bed; sheets and blanket pulled over you, and that familiar weight resting to your side, half on top of you. You couldn’t quite form any words in your state, but that voice whispered just what you were going to say to it right in your ear. “Goodnight, my sweet, delicate sweetheart.”

Eggs… Scrambled eggs, and grilled potatoes… Smelled like breakfast. The warmth of the electric blanket was inviting, yes. It made you want to just drift back off to sleep, but the smell of food was stronger. With a stretch and big, whiny yawn, you managed to pull yourself up into a sitting position. You look around at the spot next to you in bed, and find Red absent.

Ah right, Red. The vampire who stole your heart a couple years back. Funny how that happened. You met her on Twitter of all places, got to talking, and before you know it, you met for the first time and things went from there. God things are such a blur lately it’s hard to really recall everything that’s happened.

Between the suicide attempts- one involving a potentially lethal exposure to silver that’s left a hefty scar on your chest and the other involving… you know what you’d rather not think about that right now- and the whole transitioning thing, you really aren’t quite sure how to keep track of stuff.

But that smell keeps wafting you right out of your depressive train of thought, and soon you’re on your feet and heading to the kitchen.

“There’s my big, sleepy werewolf gal~” You could hear as you rounded the corner into the kitchen. Red was cooking up breakfast, just as the smells suggested, and it smelled heavenly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty okay.” You mumble, coming up behind Red and draping your big, fuzzy paws around her waist.

Red leaned back against you gently, humming a quiet, gentle tune. “Not feeling up to being small today?” Her tone was a bit concerned, but also loving and a bit teasing.

You shook your head. In this form, you stood a big fuzzy foot taller than Red. Normally, however, she has about the same height difference on you. You rest your head gently on hers, and she sets the spatula down to turn around in your paws and look up at you. “Everything okay, Lana?”

Another shaking head. After the thoughts that rushed through your head when you woke up, you weren’t exactly in the best mood. But being big seemed to help, at least a little. The vampire’s hands reached up and caressed your muzzle, and Red went up on her tippy toes to plant a very gentle kiss on your snout. She knew to not pry if you didn’t speak up about it first.

“Hey, I care about you, you know? A lot. Go sit down so I can finish up your breakfast. Maybe after we can get your mind off things.” With a delicate nudge to the chest and another kiss on the snout, Red uncurled herself from your big fuzzy paws and went back to getting breakfast set up for you.

You sat down at the small table set up in the kitchen and watched as Red went to work. For a vampire who didn’t eat regular food, she knew damn well how to cook. You figured it was fair at least. She loved cooking, and made some fantastic meals. And in return, you were her meals. Which she only needed about once a week, depending on how active she was. So it wasn’t a bad trade at all, especially not with how good it feels.

“Alright my big hungry werewolf gal, eat up!” Red soon came by with a big plate loaded with eggs, bacon, some hash browns, and some orange slices. A big meal for a big wolf.

After breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, you found yourself lying on the couch with Red cozied up on top of you. It was a pretty common position, and a perfect spot for her to try and calm you down in your monstrous form.

“So, talk to me. What’s been bugging you, Lana?” With her head resting on your chest and her barely visible eyes peeking out from under her hair, she assumes an all too familiar role.

You find yourself venting to her a lot. An awful lot, lately, and you can’t seem to help but feel shitty about it. Some experiences you swear you’ve gone over ten times so far, and it never seems to go anywhere for you. Every time, all you do is vent and make yourself feel bad for piling shit on Red. Yet… She doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact she seems to enjoy letting you vent like this. Red swears she can see improvement in you, recovery, no matter how much you try and deny that.

And by the time you’re done, and tears stain the fur of your cheeks, Red had your head cradled in her arms and her head resting atop yours. Fingers traced through your fur as she whispered to you. “It’s okay. It’s okay, trust me. You’re not gonna lose me from something like that.” She reassured you. “I love you too much to let something as minor as that cause me to leave you.”

And you knew it to be true. Even though so many parts of you tried to convince you otherwise. You knew she loved you, that these intrusive thoughts weren’t going to come true. Sometimes all it took was some reassurance to wipe those feelings away.

You don’t quite remember how long you were holding onto her, or how long her hands were brushing through your fur. But eventually you both ended up falling asleep for a short, impromptu nap.

In a daze, you open your eyes to find your vampiric lover still resting on your chest. You know she doesn’t need sleep, but she does so anyway. Mostly with you. It’s really adorable, now that you think of it. This powerful, immortal bat girl, and she’s out cold on your fuzzy chest. You delicately reach a paw up to brush the hair out of her eyes and plant a tiny smooch on her forehead.

The feeling of cold werewolf snout on her forehead causes her to stir, and you’re soon met with those beautiful, scarlet eyes looking up at you. “Morning again, Lana~” Red giggled, stretching out on top of you before leaning up and kissing you softly. “I’ll never get tired of waking up to your fuzzy face… Heh, tired.”

It took your foggy mind a bit to make sense of the pun she just made, which you meet with big slobbery lick on her cheek. “That was bad, oh my god.” You share in a laugh as Red wipes off her cheek.

You spend the next couple moments just looking into her eyes, hers looking back into yours, until you both silently lean in and kiss. Her lips caressed yours, and tongue met tongue as she reached a hand up to run through the fur on the back of your head and neck.

You knew exactly where this was going. These makeout sessions often led straight into lewd territory. Not that you minded, of course. You loved this. Though typically while in this form, you’re the one who tops. Red, however, seems to have other plans.

Her tongue met yours, swirling around and caressing it. Fingers ran through and tugged gently at your fur while the vampire on top of you used her free hand to reach down and stroke your waist. But of course it didn’t stay there long. Her long, clawed digits traced over your fur delicately, until hitting the waist of your panties. Right, you guess that was all you were wearing, huh? Cute patterned panties, just the right size for this big, fluffy form.

Your thoughts about how cute your panties are were cut off by the delicate touch of Red’s finger gliding up the bulge in your undies, a tiny whine escaping your mouth in response. Oh gods she was going for the full teasing wasn’t she? You’re not used to that in this form, definitely not. But gods did it feel good.

One finger was met by two, both digits rubbing against your now-growing bulge. Your whine seemed to urge her to go further, as she deepened the kiss and managed another whine out of you by groping you suddenly. She knew too well how to get you going.

Eventually though, she pulled her hand away and broke the kiss, grinning down at you with a gentle glow in her eyes. Oh gods you know that look. You gulp instinctively, all while she tugged down your panties to free your uncomfortably-contained bulge. Your sheathe came free, then soon after, the pinkish length of your girlhood. You were fairly large in this form, easily hitting ten whole inches in length, and the sight of it caused Red to lick her lips hungrily.

You reached up to help your vampiric lover undress as well, but she held your paws down, a sly grin accompanying those sharp, scarlet eyes. “Not today, pup. I’m in charge, you just relax and let Mistress handle things.” Those words caused heat to rise in your face. Oh gosh… You knew just what she had planned. She leaned down and nipped gently at one of your ears, whispering. “Let me know if this is too much. I’ll completely understand.”

She sat up, eyes watching you, as her hands wandered to her own waist. All you could do is watch as she slid the hem of her own shirt up, exposing her soft, fluffy tummy. Not as soft as you, of course, but still fairly soft. She stopped just before she revealed her chest to you, a gentle smirk looking down at you.

“I know what we need~ You sit right there, pup, I need to get something.” Red tapped the very tip of a claw on your snout, before getting up off of you and heading to the bedroom. You had a feeling that this was going to be intense.

Red soon returned, something behind her back. “Close your eyes, pet. I got a surprise for you.” You gulp and close your eyes as ordered, waiting for something to happen. Until you feel something wrapped carefully around your neck. Oh gods it was your collar. She was going all out today huh? You want to open your eyes, but you know you’re not allowed to until she says so.

“Now, look at me my sweet little pup.” At that order, you let your eyes open, only to have them jolt open as something cold and wet was dripped onto your girlhood. The sudden sensation caused your whole body to flinch as you try and find out what just happened.

You’re met with the sight of your vampiric lover, completely nude now, sitting in your lap. She had a bottle of lube, a specially cold one made for temperature play, in her hand, and was letting it drip onto you. All the while, her own hen was pressed up to yours, easily outsized by your canine length.

“Stroke it, pet. I want to see you moan and whimper beneath me.” Red ordered, her scarlet eyes locked to yours. “And keep your eyes on me, don’t want you thinking of anything but me while you serve your mistress.”

You keep your eyes on her, gazing up at her as you wrap a paw around your own and Red’s lengths. You started stroking, cold lubricant coating your soft pads as the feeling washes over you. She just watches you intently, a sly grin on her face. You don’t know how she stays so composed when she’s doing this. You’re always a moaning, panting mess when you top, but she’s cool and focused.

Her eyes stay on yours as she lets a finger wander up to the tip of your length and nudges it gently, toying with your tip while you stroke yourself. The sensation only causes you to squeak out cute, gentle moans. She knows just where all your sensitive spots are, and takes full advantage of this knowledge.

“Mmm, good girl~ just like that. I want to hear you moan.” Red ground harder against you, smearing the lube between your girlhoods while you tried your best to please both yourself and your mistress.

Then with a sudden placement of her hand on yours, she demands you to stop. You stop your paw, looking up at her in anticipation of what she’s going to do next. “Now how to really play with you… Bet this pup could use a hole huh~?” Red let out what sounded like a low chitter, raising herself up onto her knees and positioning her rump right up to the tip of your wolfish prick.

She hummed and prodded at herself, but didn’t really go anywhere. She watched you as you panted, the wait unbearable. “Now… beg for it, pup. Beg for your mistress to let you penetrate her~”

You whimper, a tug at your collar causing you to moan out. Her eyes were locked to yours, licking her lips while she waited for you to beg. “Come on, my whimpering pet. I want to hear you beg.” She tugged again, Red’s eyes glowing softly.

The glow meant bad news, mostly in you getting “punished” for taking so long. Eventually you manage to whimper out a beg, your ears flattening back to show just how much of a good girl you were.

With a delicate smile, she lowers herself slowly onto your slick girlhood. Oh gods she was warm, her insides squeezing down on your eager pecker as every inch she takes causes you to whimper out in bliss. Having just fed last night, she was unusually warm, but not unpleasantly so. In fact it felt amazing, and she only got warmer as you were taken more and more.

Eventually she hits your knot, and she stops. She doesn’t move up, she doesn’t even grind, she just stops with as much as she can take sitting inside her. But then you feel it. A grin on Red’s face is the only precursor to the sudden throbs of tightness around your girlhood, her insides clenching and unclenching around you as she teases you.

“You like that, my cute little toy~?”

“Y-yes mistress… very much so…” Is all you can manage, before suddenly your vampiric mistress is now lying down on your chest. She manages to keep you inside her while leaning up and growling lowly. You gaze down at her, gulping. Those eyes… those glowing red eyes with a certain hunger behind them told you exactly what she had planned.

It’s not something she did often, especially with how much it takes out of you. But sometimes a little snack is perfect for occasions such as this. Her lips met yours, a gentle kiss, before planting a few more down your jawline. You winced when she reached your neck, your collar being lifted up a little to give her the perfect angle. A couple more kisses met your furry neck, then it hit.

As soon as her fangs penetrated your skin, those flashes of euphoria and numbness washed over you. You instinctively bucked up into Red, not that she seemed to mind. She knew just how hot this got you, and just how little you can control yourself while she’s feeding during this. Your breaths come out in whimpers and moans as you’re drained much slower than a proper feeding, but you can definitely feel all the effects.

Then you felt her warm up. An interesting side effect of her feeding; Red’s body heat grew when she was well fed. And the increase in heat only caused her insides to feel better around your length. Gods it felt way too good. Unfortunately too good means you don’t last long. But she knew this all too well. You had a feeling that’s exactly what her plan was.

Red started grinding, slipping her fangs from your neck gently. She lifted herself up with her hands on your chest, letting you watch her lick the blood clean from her fangs. “That’s a good girl. Always ready to feed her mistress~” She chittered again. A sudden downward thrust from her caused you to moan out loudly, the thrust pressing her down against your knot. Oh gods she was trying to tie with you. You never lasted very long after that.

Another thrust. Then another, and soon you could feel her gaining ground on your knot. Pretty soon she was gonna tie with you. “Mmh… my sweet little pet feels so good. Bet she wants to cum too, huh?” Another thrust, and you can feel your body quaking a little as you do indeed get close.

You nod, drool hanging from your panting muzzle as you do. “P-please Mistress…” You mutter, starting to be unable to keep your eyes open from how intense everything was feeling.

“Please… what~?” Red growled, her claws running through the fur on your chest as another thrust brought you inches from your climax, and her just barely away from tying with you.

“I… I need to cum, mistress… P-please let me cum…” You start begging, you know she’s not gonna let you cum until she ties with you. She seems to hesitate, purposefully, while making a show to be stuck in thought.

“Hm… Alright my pet. Cum for me, show me just how much you belong to me by giving me everything~” She growled and in one heavy downward thrust, managed to take your entire knot.

The sudden sensation caused you to moan out passionately, and you couldn’t hold it back anymore. Your knotted girlhood erupts and pumps streak after streak of your warm, gooey cum into your waiting mistress’ rump. Your body shakes and trembles as the waves of pleasure from the heavy orgasm wash over you. After a few moments of simply lying there as the afterglow numbed your senses, your mistress tugs gently at your collar to get your attention. Your eyes flutter open, your breaths still coming out as pants.

Your eyes go wide when you see just what you did to your loving mistress. Her tummy is positively bloated, enough that it’d probably stick out of her regular t-shirts. Her girlhood is also drooling with cum after painting your tummy with her own orgasm. “You sure loaded me up, pet. You’re such a good little obedient girl.” Red coos, running her fingers through your fur and wringing out a few low growls from your throat.

Red leaned down and, while giving you a gentle kiss, unstraps your collar from around your neck. The sign that your little petplay session was over. “There we are. You okay sweetie? I wasn’t too rough with you was I?”

“I-I’m fine just… wow.” You huff out a content sigh, trying to calm yourself after that wonderful time. The brush that Red had earlier was out again, and you could feel it running through your messy fur as she helped clean you up what she could while tied with you.

The aftercare was always nice. It was typically a bit more in depth, but you understand it’s hard to do much with ten inches of werewolf dick inside ya. But as you were pampered and brushed, sleep once again was grasping at your consciousness, threatening to pull you under again. With how exhausted you were, you didn’t exactly have the energy to fight it. Red didn’t seem to mind as she watched you pass out again.

This morning might’ve started a bit sour, but you definitely can’t complain after that kind of fun. Who knows, maybe you will start to actually recover. Maybe eventually you’ll feel legitimately better about everything, but for now, you’re pretty okay where you are. And as sleep takes hold of you, you feel oh so thankful of the wonderful girl on top of you, and just how good she is for you. And with a gentle goodnight kiss and a few “I love you’s,” you drift off into a warm, gentle sleep.


End file.
